


A Different Kind of Sharing

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Castiel, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Foster dad!dean, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Sharing, Teen Castiel, Threesome, Top Dean Winchester, Underage Sex, dean and lisa share a third, foster mom!lisa, past castiel/omc - Freeform, past dean/lisa/others, sometimes anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:38:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had taken Castiel months of seducing Dean after he'd been taken into Dean and Lisa's home to get to this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill from my tumblr account

It had taken Castiel  _months_ of seducing Dean after he’d been taken into Dean and Lisa’s home to get to this point. He didn’t bother trying to hide the pleased expression on his face when Dean’s warm, naked body pressed against his and he was pinned down to his foster parents’ bed.

He briefly remembered the smug satisfaction at feeling the thick, heavy weight of Dean’s cock against him when the man had first settled between his legs to grind against him.

A moan escaped his parted lips when lube slick fingers curled inside him and rubbed against his prostate drawing him back to the present. “Is this what you want?” Dean bit him lightly and continued moving his fingers. “Do you want me to fuck you so hard you feel it tomorrow? Want your foster dad’s cock inside your ass?”

“ _Yes_. Please Dean please. Fuck me. I  _need_ your cock.” He knew exactly what he looked and sounded like, knew it because this wasn’t the first time he’d had an older guy pinning him down but it was the first time it had been the one he truly wanted.

At least for now.

Castiel _knew_ exactly what he looked like and how older men were always more than interested in burying themselves inside him. Dean was no different. It had just taken a little time. This time was a little different because Dean was supposed to be his father figure, his guardian, a _parent_.

Let it not be said that Castiel gave a fuck about any of that. He only cared about having a fat cock pumping into his ass and sending pleasure racing through him.

Dean moved back to work a third finger inside him and Castiel tried to spread his legs open wider, tried to fuck himself down on Dean’s fingers, but his position kept him laid out for Dean.

“Who would have guessed you’d be so greedy for cock.” The words were low and had Castiel nodding rapidly as Dean continued to open him up easily. The burn of the stretch was fading and in its place a nice full feeling that was punctuated by pleasure with each swipe of Dean against his prostate.

“I am. I am I am I am. Need you,  _please_.”

Castiel was _always_ greedy for cock.

Always.

He almost sobbed when Dean finally removed his fingers and flipped him onto his belly, “I know what you need, little slut.” He was shoved into place as his hips were raised up and his face was pressed into the mattress under him.

The blunt head of Dean’s cock pushed against him and started to sink inside. The stretch of it had that burning feeling returning and Castiel gasped, fingers knotting in the sheets, as Dean kept moving forward until he was completely buried inside Castiel’s ass.

He was gloriously full, torn between pleasure and pain, as his foster dad rolled his hips back and fucked forward into him once more. The force had him moving on the bed and a moan escaped.

Soon the mattress was creaking under them and Dean’s grunts mixed with his own moans. Once Dean was inside him the much older man let go of his careful control. It was the rough, single minded kind of fucking Castiel expected from a stranger but he didn’t mind.

He loved being used roughly like this.

Neither of them heard the door downstairs or the feet on the stairs but the light creak of the door had Castiel glancing over to see Dean’s wife, his foster mom, standing in the doorway staring at them.

He expected anger or shock but instead she simply smiled at Dean and glanced at him with interest. “You’re home early.” Dean’s voice was rough with lust as Lisa walked over towards them.

Dean’s hard and fast pace never slowed as he kept fucking Castiel’s ass.

“And you look like you decided to have fun without me.” There was a teasing pout that had Castiel blinking but it was nothing like the surprise he felt when she stripped and climbed onto the bed in front of him. “I thought we’d agreed to share anyone else between us?”

Dean stopped thrusting into him for a moment and Castiel watched Lisa moving in front of him. He was tugged up by his hair so she could softly kiss him, fingers carding through his hair before pulling back.

“Are you a good boy, Cas?” she asked idly stroking his cheek and staring at him even as Dean started to slowly fuck into him once more at a maddening pace.

“Yes.” It was gasped and her eyes practically sparkled with satisfaction.

“Show me how good you are with that pretty mouth of yours.”

At first he was lost to the feeling of Dean moving inside of him at an increasingly hard pace but soon she was guiding him down to where her legs were spread out before him. She was completely bare between her legs and Castiel breathed as she pressed his face against her.

“Come on.” It was soft and encouraging. “Show your foster mom how good you are at eating pussy.”

The first few licks against her clit where unsure but her hand in his hair kept him in place and her soft words, low moans, encouraged him. Behind him Dean picked up his pace so he was once more fucking deeply into him, cock occasionally hitting his prostate, while Castiel focused on Lisa.

He licked and sucked on her clit, occasionally dragging his tongue over her and trying to keep his position between them. “Good. Right there.” Lisa’s fingers were curled around his hair and Castiel felt his face being pressed closer so she was grinding against his face.

She was clearly shoving his mouth where she wanted it and tightening her grip on his hair whenever his motions sent pleasure shooting through her.

Castiel moaned against Lisa as Dean’s pace picked up and the older man was slamming into him violently. His cock ached with a need to come, pleasure building and twisting in his gut, as Dean kept moving and Lisa moaned her encouragements.

The slap of skin got louder and louder until Dean slammed deep inside him, moaning out his release, before slipping free. Castiel’s ass clenched around Dean’s retreating cock, trying to keep it from leaving his ass completely. His foster dad’s come started to slowly leak out of him as Dean fingered his hole.

“Use your fingers while you’re at it, Cas.” Dean’s voice jarred him but Castiel managed to get his hand in position, “Fuck her with them.”

Dean gave pointers as he played with Castiel’s hole and it wasn’t until he’d gotten Lisa off twice that Dean rolled him over before jerking him off quickly. His body arched and his mouth dropped open as he came with a wail before falling limp on the sheets.

“To think I was forcing myself to not touch you for  _months_  and instead bringing others in to my bedroom your place.” Dean shook his head and soon the older man was moving over to Lisa, drawing her up and kissing her. “Did you like that, baby?” he asked when they parted for air, “Was he good with his mouth?”

Castiel didn’t catch her response but from the approving grin he received he was more than sure it was a  _yes_. His breathing started to even out and the warmth infused in his body started to lessen as Dean laid Lisa out next to him, settling between her legs and lazily fucking into her while mouthing at her neck.

He listened to breathy moans and gasps, felt the mattress moving and soon the headboard was knocking against the wall as Dean picked up his pace at Lisa’s urging. They were completely wrapped around each other, neither glancing over at him, as Dean’s cock continued to pump in and out of Lisa.


End file.
